What Gives?
by angelicsilencia
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a typical 13 year old girl who leads a normal life. But what happens when she meets Syaoran Li and ..magic?
1. Chapter 1

"juzanoddaminute..." 13 year old Sakura Kinomoto was late for school.. yet again. Her older brother Touya sighed.. and waited..

getting more and more impatient.. and then..

ONE MINUTE LATER-

"HOEEEE" Sakura yelled out as the ice cold water was poured over her head. "TOUYA YOU INCONSIDERATE PERSONNN" She yelled, getting out of bed, and running.. coincidently tripping over water on the floor. Now she was really embarassed.

"kaijuu?" Touya had come back to check on his little sister when he had heard her fall.

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled at him, standing up and blushing red. She then ran off and proceeded to finish preparing for school.. well, she did until she realised that she was really late and that she should've left for school.. well, lets just say ages ago..

"HOEEE!" Sakura ran down the stairs, put on her shoes and ran straight out the door. She ran the whole way to school, barely making it there in time. She hadn't even stopped to tie her shoelace.. which caused her to fall and drop her books. "AHHHHHHHH"

She yelled, whilst attempting to tie her shoelace and pick up her books.

"Err, are you sure you don't need any help there with your books?" A voice asked

"HOE!... who are you?" Sakura looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking back at her with concern.

"My names Li Syaoran.. you can call me Syaoran.. err, let me help you with that.." He then picked up her books in a pile and handed them back to her. That was when he took a closer look at the person he had helped. He was taken aback by surprise..

_wow this girl is pretty. really pretty... _he thought to himself. He had noticed that Sakura had short, but cute auburn hair.. and when she had looked back at him he had seen emerald eyes.

"IM LATE FOR CLASS!" Sakura had realised, and yelled out. Looking at his watch, Syaoran sighed. _and so am i _ he thought to himself.

"AHHH GOTTA GO, BYE!" Sakura was stressed out. She ran the rest of the way to class. _I wonder who he was? _She had thought calmly to herself. She sat down..

"Hi, Sakura. Late again?" Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tomoyo, it won't happen again!" retorted Sakura

"mmhmm, that's what you always say yet i never see it happen!" Tomoyo looked away to stare out the window.

Half an hour later, Sakura and Tomoyo listened to their teacher attempting to teach.. until they heard something that was of interest to them.

"Class, I would like to announce that a new student has just been enrolled at our school, for this class. The new student is Li Syaoran. Please welcome him." The teacher said, making a gesture to the door. The door opened, and a boy walked in. He looked briefly around the classroom and then turned sharply to the teacher.

"You may sit down. There, next to Kinomoto. Sakura, raise your hand." The teacher said

Sakura raised her hand nervously and then put it back down. To her right, Syaoran put down his bag and took out the equipment he needed for the lesson. Sakura couldn't help but blush her way through the lesson. Tomoyo kept giving Sakura weird looks, and even kicked her once in a lame attempt to stop her blushing.

After school, Sakura decided to go over Tomoyo's house. She didn't want to go home to a mean brother who called her a kaijuu monster. But Tomoyo had other plans for Sakura..

"Okay Sakura, I've got you, SPILL!" Tomoyo wanted answers. Sakura kept on blushing.

"STOP BLUSHING WILL YA! SPILL! SAKURAAAAA" Tomoyo was exasperated. She had definetely tried her best. Sakura was blushing and shuffling her feet. "Isortofranintohimthismorningandhehelpedmepickupmybooksandireallylikehim" Sakura half mumbled.

"now what was that?" Tomoyo questioned

"I SORT OF RAN INTO HIM THIS MORNING AND HE HELPED ME PICK UP MY BOOKS AND I... really like him..." Sakura broke off.

"hehe i gotcha now MWAHAHAHAHA" Tomoyo laughed evilly and coughed. ahem "aww, that is so cute, Sakura... now all we need to know is if he likes you back huh?"

Sakura stared. "no, Tomoyo..no. dont go off hatching another evil plan of yours!"

"well, you seem hyperactive today don't you?" Tomoyo grinned and went back to looking at her desk.

Sakura blushed. "NO, NO of course not! TOMOYO!" she yelled as Tomoyo winked at her repeatedly.

"aww, this is me. call you later then, Sakura" Tomoyo said, walking up to her house and giving her one last wink.

_she can be so annoying sometimes! what a cousin i have... _Sakura thought to herself, while walking back to her own place not really looking at where she was going...


	2. Chapter 2

**heys thanks for reviewing.. i just noticed a typo.. hah.. thats kinda typical of me, so umm dont mind them.. at the end, when Tomoyo goes back to looking at her desk? yeah well make that road ;) thanks. keep reviewing, i appreciate it :) **

**and another thing.. i don't own CCS or songs i use in this story, they belong to their rightful owners. :P**

Sakura continued walking down the desolate street and turned a corner. All she could think about was Syaoran. Was it possible that he had had some impact on her? Would he change her life? Or was he just after something? She brushed off all thoughts and walked towards her house. She took out her keys and opened the door, closing it behind her.

While taking off her shoes, she kicked one off and it hit the wall. Not noticing the wall was doing something, she kicked off another shoe. By the time she looked up, part of the wall was.. open? Staring in disbelief, Sakura decided to explore out of curiousity. She took a step into the hole, when she realised that only her foot would fit. Oh well. She put her foot down and noticed she was stepping on something. A book, to be exact. Picking the book up, she moved a cupboard to hide the hole in the wall, and ran upstairs.

'TOUYA, IM HOME, IF YOU CARE AT ALL!' She yelled on her way upstairs.

'yeah yeah no need to yell, kaijuu' Came her brother's voice from his room.

Sakura couldnt wait to open the book. She crossed her legs and sat down on the floor. She turned the book over and over in her hands and then moved towards the clasp that held it closed. She pressed it, and there was a small _click_. There was a sudden change in the weather, it became icy cold, and winds surrounded her. Cards came up in all different directions.. and a soft-toy looking figure lay inside the book. When the winds had subsided, Sakura poked the soft-toy looking thing and it practically sprang to life. 'IM HUNGRY, WHERES THE FOOD!' it yelled. Sakura jumped up in surprise and dropped the soft-toy thing. 'Oh, great way to be treated after being locked away for.. dunno i seem to have lost track of time... ... ... ohh. Hi, im Ce- something.. dunno just call me Kero.'

**im so sorry.. i forgot Kero's real name! ahh.. no!**

Sakura seemed to be in a state of shock. _Breathe in, breathe out.. _she thought to herself.

'OI! HELLLOOOO!' The soft-toy thing named Kero flew up to Sakura's nose, and poked it. Sakura jumped backwards.

Regaining some courage and strength, Sakura replied.. 'I'm.. Sakura Kinomoto'..

'Well, Sakura, you've unleashed the Clow Cards AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET THEM BACK! THIS COULD MEAN DESTRUCTION FOR THE WORLD! DESTRUCTIONNNN...' Sakura went back into her state of shock. 'Oh.. umm i'm sorry for yelling. But what I've said is true. You need to get them back, okay? For starters, here's a Key.. to release it. It's called the Clow Key, and to release the staff, you need to recite this... repeat after me and hold out the key.

Sakura did as she was told.

'Key of Clow

Key of Clow

Power of Magic

Power of Magic

Power of Light

Power of Light

Surrender the Wand

Surrender the Wand

The force ignite!

The force ignite!

RELEASE!

RELEASE!'

She was engulfed in light. The brightness dazzled her eyes but she soon regained sight. She now held a staff.

'Alright Sakura.. thats it for now.. im kinda tired.. and if you don't mind, can i HAVE SOME FOOD!'

The staff disappeared.

'Yeah.. umm Kero, be right back' Sakura said, retreating out of the room and half-slamming the door. She walked to the kitchen and sliced some chocolate mudcake, setting it on a plate and walking back upstairs.


End file.
